Behind Closed Doors
by keepcalm90
Summary: One shot AU in which Kurt got into NYADA and Blaine goes to visit him. Only to find out that New York has much more then just great art and culture. It has hot boys, all of who seem more then a little friendly to his boyfriend.


**This one shot is for my awesome reader **GleekyPatronusWolfyStarkid**. **

**You said you wanted Possessive Blaine and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it and thanks for the love you give my story. **

* * *

_**Behind Closed Doors.**_

Blaine's bounced his leg impatiently as he waited for his bag to come down the carousel.

Now he was just a hour away from Kurt. His beautiful boyfriend who he had not seen in 41 days 11 hours and 26 minutes. Yes he had counted.

Sure they talked and texted and skyped but finally being about to hug, kiss and fool around for a whole weekend was going to be great.

After another 20 minutes his bag finally dropped down the shoot. He grabbed it and practically ran towards the long line of taxi's.

He handed the driver the address of the NYADA dorms and fidgeted nervously the whole way there.

He hadn't really realized just how much he appreciated having Kurt around until he was gone.

Sure they had been apart before for that brief time when Kurt had left Dalton and went back to McKinley but they still hung out after school and on the weekends and their relationship was so new back then.

Now so much had changed between them. They had said I love you, they had lost their virginities to each other and they had promised themselves to one another.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity the cab came to a stop. Blaine handed his money to the driver and despite all the delays he was still an hour earlier than planned.

Great now he could really surprise Kurt.  
He was walking toward the giant double doors of the building when he notice a man on the corner selling flowers and he took that as a sign.

He plucked cheerfully down the hallway of the dorms until he found room 11B.

He knocked swiftly then held the flowers up in front of his face.

When he heard the door open he moved the bouquet aside.

" Supr-" his greeting stopped short when he saw the guy at the door was not Kurt.

He was a raven haired cutie with light eyes and perfect skin.

Why was this extremely attractive guy in his boyfriend's dorm ?

" You must be Blaine," the stranger said with a big pearly white smile.

Then Kurt, sweet wonderful Kurt appeared in the doorway.

When he saw Blaine his eyes lite up and he stepped out the door to Blaine into a big bear hug.

He always gave the best hugs.

" Oh my god I can't believe you're really here and you're early."

" Yeah my flight got in ahead of schedule. I can't believe I'm here either. I've missed you so much."

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt softly.  
Still noticing the strange boy out of the corner of his eye.

" Here these are for you," he handed the roses over to Kurt.

" Thank you. They're beautiful."

" Well come on in," Kurt took his hand and pulled him in as Blaine looked back at the strange once more.

Kurt noticed and started laughing.

" Oh god I completely forgot Blaine this is Brody my roommate. Brody this is Blaine."

" The guy he can't stop talking about," Brody added with a smile before taking Blaine's hand.

" It's nice to finally meet you Blaine.  
You know you got yourself a real good guy here."

" Yeah I know," Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and held him tightly to his side.

" Oh stop it you two," Kurt brushed them both off.

" Bordy was just about to leave," Kurt explained.

" Yeah a big group of juniors are going out dancing tonight and I figured I'd tag along. You know give you guys some privacy."

" Oh so you're a junior. I didn't think juniors border with freshman."

" Well they typically don't but the dorm was short on rooms this year so I offered my free side up to a freshman."

" Wasn't that nice of him ?" Kurt asked Blaine rhetorically.

Brody waved him off.

" Well it's the least I could do. I mean this place is like my second home you know."

" Plus I got to meet this awesome guy. I mean for a small one he sure does have some pipes on him."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

" Okay mister that's enough with the compliments. Don't pretend like you're so nice just because we have a guest."

" Ouch that hurt's," Brody clutched his chest in mock pain.

Blaine watched in awe at the playful banter between Kurt and this guy.

It was so natural, like the way he and Kurt acted before they starting dating.

" Well I should really get going. But you two have fun alright. Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone."

Brody waved goodbye to the pair before closing the door behind him.

Kurt turned to Blaine.

" So are you hungry or thirsty or both because I think I have some waters in the mini fri-umph."

Blaine cut his boyfriend off with a hard kiss.

Kurt kissed him back for a little before stepping back with a breathless laugh.

" What was that for?"

" Oh nothing. You just have no idea how much I've missed you. Especially your lips."

" Blaine," Kurt whined as he cast his eyes to the floor and blushed in that adorable way Blaine loved so much.

" You know I'm not very hungry for food right now," Blaine purred as he backed Kurt towards his bed.

" But Blaine you just got here and I have a whole list of thing I want to do while you're here."

" They can wait," Blaine growled.

" Okay but can you at least let me lock the door in case Brody comes back."

" He won't and if he does he'll get a pretty hot show."

Blaine started nibbling on Kurt's neck. It felt so incredibly good to finally be touching Kurt for real.

After several failed attempts at both sexting and phone sex they decided to just hold off until their visits.

Now Blaine felt like an addict finally getting his Kurt fix.

Kurt pushed him off with a giggle.

" You're ridiculous you know that right ?"

He got up to lock the door and Blaine sat back on the bed and kicked his shoes off.

Kurt sat back on the foot of the bed and started kicking his own boots off.

" So he was pretty cute," Blaine said without thinking.

" Who ? Brody ?"  
Kurt shrugged " Yeah I guess. I hadn't really noticed."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

" Really Kurt ?"

" Blaine he's straight and if you recall I gave up on checking out straight guys along time ago. Except for that one week that you went straight and decided to date Rachel. I still checked you out a lot."

" Well I'm glad you did. Now come over here so I can show you just how grateful I am."

" Easy tiger. We have all night remember ?"

" Now why don't you go freshen up and I'll take you to my favorite cafe so we can eat."

" Fine," Blaine pouted.

It had been 42 days since they had touched each other and now all Kurt wanted to do was eat.

Blaine was most likely going to jump him the second they got back to this room.

They walked hand in hand down the block to some place called cafe blue.

The moment they walked in they were greeted by a tall blond guy with perfect hair and teeth.

" Hey Kurt. Back again so soon and you brought a man this time."

The tall blond laughed.

" Yeah. Justin this is my boyfriend Blaine."

" Ohh boyfriend. He's really cute Kurt."

Justin turned to Blaine.

" This guy is my favorite customer. He gives really good tips for a student."

" Please I bet you say that about all your customers."

The two laughed as Blaine watched in horror. What, was this frickin city just crawling with drop dead gorgeous men who all flirted with his boyfriend ?

" Can we get two specials please," Kurt said as he scooped out a table.

" Sure thing," Justin winked.

They sat at a booth in the back and Blaine gave Kurt a knowing grin.

" Let me guess, he's straight too?" he said sarcastically.

" No. But he is harmless."

" Oh yeah all that flirting sure did look harmless to me."

" Blaine he was just doing that for the tip."

" I'm sure a tip isn't the only thing he want's from you Kurt. I mean I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately but you're really hot."

" Aww thank you," Kurt scrunched his face up it a cute little way.

Blaine pouted,  
" Stop being so adorable. It makes it hard to be upset when you look so damn cute."

Kurt took his hand across the table.

" Blaine I don't want you to be upset. We only get this one weekend together for god knows how long and I want to make it special."

Blaine hung his head.

" Yeah I know I'm sorry. I'm being irrational. It's just hard to see all these guys around you when just a few months ago I had you all to myself."

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand.

" You still have me and just to show you that I'm gonna let you have me all night long."

He grinned devilishly and Blaine felt his pulse race.

Then their moment was ruined by Justin, the pretty boy waiter.

" Here you go handsome."  
He set the plate in front of Kurt.

" And for your equally handsome man."

He set Blaine's plate in front of him and Blaine seized his wrist before he could move away from the table.

" Actually I think we'll be taking these to go. We have to get back to Kurt's dorm to take care of some much needed business."

He shot Kurt a steamy glare as Justin turned and left with a huff.

He returned with two boxes and a check but Blaine didn't take his eyes off Kurt. He simple tossed some cash on the table and tugged Kurt roughly out of the booth.

He slung his arm around his boyfriends slim hip as they walked out of the cafe.

Blaine giving Justin an icy glare just before they exited.

Blaine practically dragged Kurt all the way back to the dorms and the minute they were at the front door he began rubbing his hands all over his body.

" If you keep that up I'm never going to get this door open," Kurt chuckled as he fumbled to put his keys into the lock.

Finally he got it and they burst through the door. Blaine instantly spun Kurt towards him and captured his lips in a sensual, devouring kind of kiss.

Kurt kicked the door shut with his foot before pulling Blaine roughly towards the bed until they both fell on top of it.

" Mmm, I've missed this so much," Kurt panted in between kisses.

" Me too," Blaine moaned before licking a wide strip from the base of Kurt's neck to his earlobe.

He began to nibble on it and Kurt's whole body shuddered under him.

" Tell me again how hot I am," Kurt begged.

" You are so hot and sexy. Every gay guy in this city would kill to be with you. But they can't have you because you're mine. All mine."

Blaine palmed at Kurt's growing erection and he howled.

" Tell me you're mine Kurt. That you don't want anybody else," Blaine growled.

" No. God no Blaine I don't want anybody but you. I love you so much."

" I love you too Kurt."

That kissed again. This one not as intense and demanding as the last one.

Blaine broke away first.

" Do you have stuff ? Because I brought some if you don't have any."

Kurt nodded " Yeah I have some. I bought them yesterday."

He rolled over to dig into the desk on the side of his table.

He pulled a bottle of KY out and held it up with a smirk.  
" Now have your way with me Mr. Anderson. It has been 42 days since we've had sex and I'm super horny."

" You've been counting too."

Kurt sighed heavily.

" God yes. I swear I was starting to go crazy."

" Me too."

Blaine reached down and began undoing to buttons of Kurt's shirt and then his pants. He stood up to remove his own clothes quickly then straddled Kurt's lap until their still covered erections rubbed together.

Kurt hissed and arched his hips up.

" Oh Blaine please don't tease me it's been way too long."

" Just be patient. I promise I'll make it worth the wait."

Kurt's body relaxed at the promise and he watched Blaine with hungry eyes as he slid Kurt's briefs down inch by inch until his erection sprang forward.

Blaine immediately took it in his hand, running his thumb across the tip to collect the precome that was already leaking from it.

He popped his thumb into his mouth then licked his lips.

" Mmm, as good as I remember."

Kurt bit down on his bottom lips as he watched Blaine savory his taste. He didn't know why but that always turned him on.

Blaine sat back on the mattress and pulled down his own underwear.

He wanted nothing more than to just slam into Kurt and fuck him all night but it had been so long that he didn't want to hurt him.

So he rolled Kurt onto his stomach and slicked up his fingers.

He started with just one, rubbing it in slow, teasing circles around Kurt's asshole before sliding it all the way inside him.

Kurt's body shook and he moaned softly into his pillow.

" You like baby?" Blaine asked as he moved the finger in and out.

" Yes. So much," Kurt moaned.

" You want more?" Blaine speed up his hand.

" Yes."

" Well then say it. Tell me what you want Kurt."

" I want your fingers inside me."

" All of them?" Blaine stopped moving his hand and Kurt pushed his hips back.

" No-no. None of that. Now tell me or I'll stop."

" Two. I want two," Kurt shuttered.

Blaine put another one in, sliding it in and out a few times before he started scissoring Kurt open.

He leaned down over Kurt's body and kissed between his shoulder blades.

" Now tell me what you want," he whispered hotly into the back of Kurt's neck.

" Ahh Blaine I want you."

" You have me Kurt, only me and I have you. All I want to do is take care of you and make you feel good."

He drove his fingers as deep into Kurt as they could go until he screamed out in pleasure.

Blaine knew he was at Kurt's prostate but he didn't want to just give him that pleasure. No he wanted him to beg for it.

" Say it Kurt or I'll stop right now," he threatened.

" Shit. Please fuck me Blaine. Fuck me hard right into this mattress."

Blaine nearly came from Kurt's words.

It was so hot when his normally pristine and proper boyfriend cursed like a sailor. It was one of the things Blaine loved the most about their sex life, the fact that Kurt turned into a complete animal in the bedroom. It was always the quiet ones.

Blaine reached over into the drawer and pulled out a condom. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and slipped it on in a flash.

" Turn over baby. I wanna see your face while I pound into that tight little ass of your. This ass is all mine," Blaine gave it a playful smack and Kurt squealed.

He flipped quickly onto his back and spread his legs open wide.

Blaine started at Kurt hungrily as he positioned himself until he was lined right up with his hot waiting entrance.

Now that he knew Kurt was prepped he didn't hesitate slamming all the way in and making Kurt shout.

" Fuck Blaine you feel so good inside me."

" That's right. Keep that up and I'll stay inside you all night."

" Fuck me hard Blaine. Fuck me until I come. Until I'm screaming your name."

" Jesus Kurt if you keep talking like that you're going to be the death of me."

" Well I've been saving it up for a month and a half. Now get to it."

Kurt snapped his hips up causing Blaine to slip further inside of him.

" Oh no you don't. You have to earn that."

He pinned Kurt's hips to the bed and began moving very slowly inside of him.

" Faster," Kurt begged.

" What the magic word?" Blaine grinned.

" Please Blaine faster."

" Okay since you asked so nicely."

He speed up his thrust bit by bit until Kurt was writhing underneath him.

Kurt hooked his legs around Blaine and pushed him in deeper.

" Oh Blaine I wish you were here with me all the time so we could have this every day."

Blaine kissed Kurt's temple softly.

" So do I."

He tried not to get emotional but the truth was that being apart from Kurt was harder than he ever expected it would be.

It was more than just the physical stuff. This boy below him was the love of his life and not having him around really took it's toll on Blaine on a daily bases.

He held Kurt's body tightly as he thrust up into him. All the teasing now gone.

Now all he really wanted to do was make love to Kurt until he was sobbing with pleasure.

So that's exactly what he did. Moving at the mind blowing pace needed to tip Kurt and himself right over the edge. Both of their bodies trembling as they came together for what felt like forever.

Finally Blaine collapsed onto Kurt's spent body, holding him close and kissing him all over.

Blaine pulled out and rolled over onto his side. He began tracing circles over Kurt's now sweaty chest.

" I swear one day I'm going to video tape us so you can hear just how dirty you sound when were having sex."

" Hey you bring it out in me," Kurt blushed.

" I know. I love it," he kissed Kurt's collarbone.

Kurt rolled on his side.  
" Can we please eat now because I'm starving."

Blaine smiled " Anything you want."

They got dressed and walked hand in hand to the cafeteria.

Blaine beaming at his boyfriend the whole way.  
The one that was always and forever his.

* * *

**Sorry but I had to get lovey dovey at the end because my Klaine loving heart wouldn't let me do much else. But I really hope you like it.**


End file.
